vinceboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Constance Lee
Constance Lee Daughter of Themis, Lieutenant Counselor (This Character Belongs to Hyu) History Yuki Lee was a student at Harvard Law School when he met Themis. In one of his classes he had a beautiful professor named Professor Bloom. One day after classes were over he started talking to Professor Bloom and eventually went out on a date. After that day Yuki could honestly say he loved her, but his love was forbidden. There was a strict rule against professors and students having a romantic relationship together, so Yuki didn't go on another date with her until he graduated 3 months later. After Yuki graduated they began to date and eventually were expecting their first child. After Themis got pregnant, she told Yuki about her being a Goddess and about a camp their child should attend when they get older. Yuki accepted her baggage and promised he would bring Constance to that camp when she was older. Constance was born on May 9, 1998 in Boston, Massachusetts. Surprisingly Constance's mother disappeared right after Constance's birth leaving only two silver barrettes. The family didn't take it too hard since Yuki was a successful lawyer and Constance was growing up pretty rich. From pre-k to 8th grade Constance always wore the two barrettes her mother left for her. It was her only memory of her. Towards the end of 8th grade Constance began seeing what she thought were monsters. Yuki knew that those actually were monsters, not Constance's imagination. That night he and Constance drove all the way from Boston to Long Island and Constance began her new life as a demigod. |- | Other Statistics |- | |} Personality Likes to talk about things she likes, very friendly, never backs down on a game of volleyball and is very cheerful. She loves to hang out with demigods on camp and loves to do things with them. Weapons/Possessions daggers101.jpg|My Twin Daggers - Dagger Form barrettes101.jpg|My Twin Daggers - Silver Barrette Form Powers, Abilities and Traits Being a child of Themis: #She can cause someone to forget their morality and act savagely for a short time, leaving them vulnerable to attack. #She has the ability to set down a law that everyone near her must obey; the law can be anything but it cannot fully stop someone else from fighting or using their abilities, it must be focused to one aspect. #She is capable of forcing everyone near her for a short time into a state of peace, where no one can fight; after the effects subside, she is unable to move for a short time. #She can see a few seconds into the future; allowing her to possibly predict the actions of others, but also obscuring her sight at times. #While in her presence, no one is able to lie directly to her; however, they are still capable of lying to others. #She can create a rule and can make someone follow that rule for a short period of time, as long as the rule does no harm, as well as a suitable punishment if the rule is broken. #If an ally is wounded, she is temporarily empowered to achieve justice for them towards the one who wounded them; this effect greatly increases the strength and speed of her attack until justice is achieved. #(Counselor Power) In rare cases, she has the ability to bend another person to her will, forcing them to follow her commands as long as they are not to harm themselves for a moderate time; while holding control over another person, she cannot move and are extremely vulnerable. #She is able to tell if someone is guilty or innocent. #She is often adept at telling fact from fiction. #She is generally fair and unbiased. #She often makes a great lawyer. Anthem "The Broken Ones" by Dia Frampton Relationships Category:Character Drafts